As a medical measuring device, there is a hand-held type that is easy to carry is mainly used in a medical institution, for example. The medical measuring device is often used in a manner that one device is shared by a plurality of patients. In this case, some medical measuring devices store necessary information specifying at least a patient in the device in order to manage data as a measurement result. The necessary information for specifying a patient is stored in association with the measurement result.
The necessary information for specifying a patient is, for example, a name, a sex, a birth date, etc. of the patient or ID assigned to the patient, which is given from the medical institution. In a case where an ID assigned to the patient is used, the name of the patient, etc. is stored in a management device that communicates with the medical measuring device.
If this type of medical measuring device was taken out by a third person without permission and the data therein was reviewed, there was a possibility that the personal information such as a patient name, etc. stored in the medical measuring device leaks to outsiders.
In order to prevent this, there has been a technology in which a user is not allowed to start using the medical measuring device unless inputting a release code which was set in a management device (see, for example, patent literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-062472).
However, in the aforementioned method in which a release code is input, the medical measuring device would significantly deteriorate its user-friendliness. Specifically, in a situation that the user has to take measurements for many patients at a hospital ward or for many outpatients, the measurement efficiency of the device becomes worse because it takes time for the user to input a release code each time the medical measuring device is powered on. As a result, there has been a problem that the user-friendliness of the device deteriorates.
The object is to provide a medical measuring device and a medical measuring system that can suppress deterioration of their user-friendliness and improve a protection performance of personal information.